


I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

by Cheesecloth



Series: 10 Days of Femslash [6]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: “New book stressing you out babe?” Daphne leaned over Velma’s shoulder. There was a blank document page on Velma’s computer.“When am I never?” Velma scoffs.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Series: 10 Days of Femslash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169345
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

“New book stressing you out babe?” Daphne leaned over Velma’s shoulder. There was a blank document page on Velma’s computer.

“When am I never?” Velma scoffs.

Daphne kisses her cheek with a laugh. While Velma is quietly groaning about her 13-part horror novella series. Daphne soothes Velma’s bangs out of her face and removes her girlfriend’s glasses.

“Hey!” Velma tips her head back. Daphne kisses her forehead and smiles.

“I never understood why you’re making it a 13-parter. It’s done nothing but tire you out.”

“Well,” Velma starts with her signature lecture voice, and Daphne can’t help but snuggle against her girlfriend’s shoulder in fondness. “13 is one of the most well known unlucky numbers! And one of the spookiest! However, its history contradicts this. It was actually a number of good luck to pagan cultures, but christianity twisted it until it was dreaded rather than warmly celebrated!”

Velma takes a brief gasp for air.

“And my novellas will all have a subversive take on mainstream horror. To show that it's not what it seems and that there’s a rich, misunderstood history beneath it! I’ve got all my research done, though I certainly welcome more- hey where are you going with my glasses!”

“Oh right, sorry.” Daphne places them back on her passionate partner. “Keep going, I’m listening.”

Velma tosses her a mushy smile before staring at her blank document and sighing. “I’ve got 8 books written, which is another lucky number. But I just can’t seem to write any of the rest. I think I just need a break?”

“Oh you definitely need a break, sugar glider,” Daphne says from the next room.

Velma huffs. “I never understood why you call me that.”

Daphne strides back into the room with a pile of books. She places them beside Velma’s computer. They range from the classic horror titles to some nonfiction cases on unsolved or atrocious mysteries. She leans in and kisses her favorite spot on Velma’s cheek. Her arms tuck around her best friend and lover.

“Its ‘cause you’re so sweet.”

Velma leans into the embrace and lays her hands on Daphne’s arms. “I can say the same about you. But why the sugar glider specifically?”

“Oh, I think they’re really cute! I could just cuddle them!”

Velma laughs. “You surely love cuddles!”

“Exactly! And,” Daphne kisses down the side of Velma’s neck, “Sugar gliders can _glide_ through the air, just like you glide into my heart.”

Velma giggles. She whines in protest when Daphne releases herself and stands away from Velma’s chair.

“Come back!”

“Nuh-uh. You need some rest. Come to bed, will you Velma? And I want to cuddle my sugar glider.”

Velma’s computer screen turns dark, and she shrugs. She stretches out of her padded chair and reaches for her ginger partner.

Daphne ensures that Velma doesn’t leave the bed the next morning until noon. She gets her long-awaited hibernation, and Daphne gets the best place to sleep in the world - besides her Velma.


End file.
